


Heads or Tails

by pepperzoe



Category: 19 Days
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Drabble, Erotica, Hair Pulling, He tian - Freeform, Heads or tails, Locked In, M/M, Manhwa, Mo Guan Shan, Smut, Yaoi, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperzoe/pseuds/pepperzoe
Summary: "Are you shitting me? And what do you get if you win?"He Tian chuckled, "...I'll tell you later."Unfortunately, I and this bastard He Tian are stuck in the storage closet at the gym. He Tian suggested we kill some time waiting for Jian Yi to save us by playing some stupid game called Heads or Tails. Little did I know, things were not going the way I thought it would.





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Muhahaha~

"You gotta be THIS stupid do you?!" Mo Guan Shan yelled at the other man in the room, which is He Tian. 

"No. But I suppose the one that is stupid is you for just pacing around not thinking of a way to get us out." The black haired sighed heavily, "As always, I have to get us out of your screwups.

"Wa- My screwups?! You're the one who forgot the key!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Keep on yapping about how this is my fault. You're the one that forgot the key, not me. I'll just text Jian Yi to get us out of here." 

"Fine. Not like I fucking care." Mo huffed, murmuring under his breath. "Chicken dick..."

"I heard that."

"Shut up!"

 

 

"Geez. Jian is really taking his dear sweet time, is he?" He said out loud, fiddling with his phone as Mo kept on hammering on the door with his shoulder. The red-haired mumbled out curse words while grimacing.

"If you keep doing that, you'll injure your shoulder." He Tian grabbed his shoulder, causing Mo to stop.

"Why should you care?" Mo Guan Shan looked over still with that appetizing look that somehow turned He o-

The black haired chuckled. "Hey. Let's play heads or tails." He took out a coin that was in his pocket.

Mo scoffed, "Why, you want me to play patty-cake too?"

Well, shit.

He Tian shot him with a sinister glare, "Say that again." This caused Mo to shiver, the other's look always made him frantic. "F-Fine, I'll play your stupid game."

He Tian's dark glare turned into a smirk. "Thought so." He called tails while Mo Guan Shan picked heads. 

"If you win, I won't make you do my bidding anymore, yeah?" When he said that, Mo's eyes suddenly lit up, and then Mo returned to his typical grim expression. 

"Are you shitting me? And what do you get if you win?" 

He Tian chuckled, "...I'll tell you later."

"Okay..." Mo was suspicious, for the black haired was the kind of person to pull crazy schemes on him.

He Tian was about to flip the coin in...

Three,

Two,

One.

 

"Tails." He Tian's expression was a dark sneer. 

"Wa- Lemme see jerk!" Mo looked down. The black haired wasn't lying, it landed on tails. "Tch. Well shit." Mo was definitely in trouble for real. "What do you want now?"

"You."

"What?"

"You heard what I said." He Tian started cornering him like he always does. The redhead was trapped between He Tian and the wall. "Want me to say it again?" He said when he leaned over his ear, his deep voice vibrating against Mo's ear. Mo Guan Shan bit his lip at how hot his breath was and pushed him back. 

"I didn't know you swing that way." Mo scowled, "Fucking pervert."

"But you like that about me, don't you?"

"No, I don't like anything about you, chicken dick!" Oh no. He was getting trapped again by the black haired, this time he couldn't push him away considering He Tian was stronger than him. He despised that, although Mo despised the other man in the room even more.

"If I win, we do it." 

"It?"

"Sex." He Tian licked his ear, Mo flinched and flinched in response. The red-haired wasn't used to being touched this way for he was indeed a virgin.

"Perv-"

"If you are gonna be a bitch about it, I'll kick you in the crotch." 

Mo said nothing, pouting which the black haired found quite appealing in a way. Mo was still trying to push him away. He Tian leaned over for a kiss, it involved tongue and occasional lip biting. 

He Tian opened his eyes and found Mo looked. His tears were in the corners of his eyes, the red hair's face was basically a strawberry; all red. 

At this point, Mo stopped trying to push him away. 

The black haired closed eyes again and after a while, he pulled back. This left Mo Guan Shan panting. The redhaired acted so stubbornly and furious when He Tian touched him like this, but he knew exactly what the redhaired wanted. 

If the black haired had less self-control, he would already be slamming it inside him already, nevertheless, he wanted this to last a while. From Mo's view, He Tian resembled like he was waiting and craving this for a while. 

The atmosphere was even tenser than before when He Tian started grinding on him. "What are you-" Mo was cut off when He Tian was licking his neck, then sucking on his neck. He unconsciously dug his fingers into the other's hair. The black haired slipped his hands under the red haired's shirt, caressing his chest and gradually began rubbing his nipples. 

"...Tian..." Mo grunted the way his voice was said sent a shiver down He's spine, it turned him on even more.

Despite the voice in Mo's voice screaming at him not to continue and think about the consequences, the redhead ignored it. Even if he was persuaded by said voice, his arms were already pinned by the black-haired man against the wall. Mo jolted as he felt a hand slipping into his pants.

"H-HEY! DON'T TOUCH THERE!"

"Why? You afraid I will make you scream too loud?"

"I-I..." He stammered, not knowing what to reply with. For some unknown reason, Mo was utterly speechless. He felt a hand wrap around his hard cock and let out a soft groan. They both were beginning to feel hotter than before. He Tian was jerking Mo off, pulling him into a kiss. 

He Tian bit his lip, for his own cock was hard also. "Mmm, ah..Ah!" Mo's moans were getting louder by the second and it drove He Tian insane. He wanted to fuck him hard and he didn't care if anyone, even Jian Yi was watching. The black haired just wanted him. No, he desired him.

With his other hand, the black-haired started stripping Mo shirt, roughly kissing him on the lips. Moans slipped out, tears almost running down his cheeks. It just felt so good to be touched like this. Did I say good? I mean amazing.

When the redhead orgasmed, He Tian automatically stripped his pants and grabbed him by the shoulders, facing him toward the wall. 

"Wai-"

He Tian quickly unzipped his pants, entering him. The red-haired hissed and groaned in pure pain and ecstasy. He Tian waited a moment for Mo to get adjusted and started thrusting at a fast pace. Mo screamed and mewled when He Tian grabbed his hair quite harshly.

"So you like it rough?" The black haired grunted and panted, his hands on Mo's hips, leaving bruises. "How lewd of you..."

"Ngh," Mo said, drool leaking from his mouth. His eyes were low lidded. He looked so flustered and lascivious. With the obscene sounds coming out of his mouth, the black-haired wondered how he could ever resist him. He Tian found it so sexy and adorable at the same time. "shut up you pervert..."

He Tian looked down to see a certain someone's hand on his wrist. This caused He Tian to let out an amused chuckle. 

"Hm, pervert?" He Tian thrusted deeper and harder, and Mo's screams were getting louder and louder.

"Shouldn't that make the two of us?"

 

"Damn, what happened to you guys?" Jian Yi was surprised once he opened the door. "You two are a mess!" Mo cleared his throat and his face heated up. The black haired smirked. Mo could barely walk from what just happened a moment ago. He was fucked by the man he "hated" the most. 

"Oh, it's nothing." He Tian grinned, looking back at Mo Guan Shan.

Jian Yi was rather confused, 'Did something happen between them?' he thought.

Hi Tian and his red-headed pet were now officially fuckbuddies and future husbandos. 

THE END.


End file.
